


It's Me

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: And has totally momed ophelia hella, But shes mention, Harris is brought into the loop, Harris is totally the mom friend, Im sorry its so short, Jules sadly isnt in it, Kinda, This does contain spolierssss, This is kinda really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: "Something you want to tell me?"Harris confronts Ophelia about being the vigilante.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. Soooo, I suck and i haven't posted anything in so long, but geez the last episodes were so depressing and shit and i was just like i cant think i just cry. However, this episode got me a bit inspired. Not juphelia, but brotp to the max. I think im branching out lol.

 “Something you want to tell me?” Asked Harris.

Ophelia’s heart dropped, along with everything in her hands. Shit. He had found out about the bathroom wall.  _ How the hell did he find out about that? _ Was he searching through her stuff? How did he even know it was important? She took a breath and bent to pick up her things.

“Wh-w-what’s that?” She trembled out. God, she was nervous. Jules was right she was the one who kept making the mistakes. How the hell did Harris find this? 

She was being too sloppy. She fucked up. It was her fault. She was going to expose them.  _ Fuck _ . She could feel herself begin to gag and she ran towards her trash can, once again dropping her shit back on the floor. She heaved over the can, vomit falling from her mouth.  _ Fucking hell _ . She had already exposed herself. If she could have kept her cool, maybe she would have been able to talk herself out of it. 

She closed her eyes and sunk to her knees. Everything was so fucked.

“Ophelia?” Said Harris.

He didn’t sound angry any more. Ophelia screwed her eyes shut, and hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn’t take it. Jules was pissed at her, and now Harris was about to be pissed too. She wanted to go back to having fun sex and thinking everything was fine like yesterday. She didn’t want to deal with all this shit.  _ God _ , she realized, _ I’m so fucking selfish _ . She couldn’t imagine how Jules was feeling, she was wigging out with one person yelling at her. 

“Ophelia.” Said Harris, again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down next to her.

She took a breath and sighed. “What?” The word came out, bitter and harsh.

“Is it you?” He asked. She knew he had already come up with a theory, probably cracked the case dead on. She wouldn’t be surprised if he had already found her suit and mask.

“Would you believe me if I said no?” She challenged.

Harris sighed and looked to the ground, giving her shoulder a squeeze. He looked up back up, his eyes meeting hers. She knew what he thought, and they both knew he was right. “What do you think?” He said helplessly.

She swallowed.  _ Fuck _ . “Do you have proof?” She said. 

“Not enough.” He said. “I need you to say it.”

“To say it.” She laughed, bitterly. “There’s nothing to say.” She spit out. “It’s not me.” She lied through her teeth. 

Harris gave her a disappointed look. “It’s not?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She looked down. Harris was the one who had always kept Ophelia in check since she’s known him. He was the one who pulled her out of her bullshit and got her out of trouble. He took her in like a brother, maybe even a father. He guided her through all of school and made her feel comfortable when she wanted to drop out freshman year. Harris was everything to her, she could handle the disappointment of her parents (she had never meant anything to them anyway) and Jules (she knew the girl was hurting and lashing out even though the words stung like hell). But, him- she couldn’t handle it. He was all she had left.

“I-I don’t know what you want me to say.” She tried. “Your theory… it’s crazy. You think it’s me.” She rambled. “ I can’t even fight. You know me, I have awful reflexes. I-” Suddenly, Harris’s fist was flying towards her face. Quickly, she dodged it, throwing herself to the floor.

“What the hell?” She said, pushing herself off the floor.

“Awful reflexes. That’s what you're going with?” He stood up.

“I still can’t fight.” She said.

He threw out his fist again, and her training kicked in. She grabbed his arm and twisted it. The moment she did it, she knew she should have just let him hit her. It would have gone along with her story and she wouldn’t have exposed herself at all. Except, they both knew the truth.

“Yeah, I can see that.” He said bitterly, and she let go of his arm, pushing him away. Her mouth felt dry, she looked back to the ground. “Damnit Ophelia!” He yelled. “Why won’t you just tell me!”

“I… I can’t.” 

His eyes softened. “You can.”

“Are you going to turn me in?”

Harris sighed. “Do you really think I’d turn my back on you?”

“But, you’re pissed.” She whispered, her eyes feeling suddenly very wet. 

“Of course I’m pissed! But, that doesn’t mean you are not my best friend!” She couldn’t speak. “Say it.” He said.

  
“Fine.” Ophelia let out after a beat. “It’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know its hella short, im sorry.... tell me ur thoughts. I really want to write a fic about Harris and Fiona but idk what to do with them lolol


End file.
